An America x Spain one shot!
by HetareIggysama
Summary: Something really short and random. Plus it isnt M rated for a change!   u know how i roll  amyway - For the America and Spain archive, since there really isnt enough AmerSpain. Its fluffy. Oh so fluffy.


**A/N: Ciao! Hetare again! This time it's something that isn't rated M for a change – say what! – As a matter of fact, it isn't even anything suggestive, just a one shot to get the America and Spain archive to expand! Cause I love those two as buddies! Yay! **

* * *

><p>"Spaaiiin!"<p>

"Ameriiicaaa!"

The two childish nations ran at each other and held each other close in a greeting hug. While Antonio used to be beaten up by America in past wars, and Spain would kick Alfred's knees in whenever the met before, the two were good friends now, especially since there was no longer any territory problems bothering them.

"Hey, let's go to the park, and get some ice-cream amigo!"

"Sure, that sounds nice!" Antonio agreed. The two held hands as they made their way over to the nearest park, a quaint little place with a pond, a few ducks and trees here and there, and a man near his ice-cream cart in the centre of It all.

America led the way to the man and his cart, smiling happily at his friend. He pulled out his wallet, because heroes always make sure to pay for their sidekicks (even if their sidekicks considered themselves the 'boss').

The Spaniard looked up at the American, his silly grin still plastered on his face. For a second they looked into each other's eyes, and with the sun and shade from a nearby tree, the almost found themselves getting lost.

"Right! The ice-cream!" Alfred laughed off the feeling and paid for two cones, a double scoop chocolate and strawberry for him and a double scoop of mint and vanilla for his Spanish friend.

The two made their way to the cool shade of a nearby oak, sitting on the nicely cut grass, the sounds of the birds and smell of fresh mowing soothing them.

Antonio was leaning against the American as he took a few licks of his cone, his belly fluttering with the sweet taste combined with Alfred's strong arm wrapped around him.

For fear of ruining the moment for once (that and his ice-cream was starting to melt, he'd have to lick it all away before it spilled onto his hand) Alfred stayed silent, letting the cool treat lay on his tongue, savouring that distinct flavour that only ice-cream had.

"This is nice isn't it?" Spain said after a while of silent licking and people-watching.

"Yep!" America agreed cheerfully. It had been a while since he had time to relax, and he remembered just last night almost dying when Arthur had come up with a new recipe and convinced him to eat. (Okay, technically, it was in the shape of a burger, but how was he to know it was something completely different?)

He kissed the top of the other nation's forehead. "What chya wanna do after this? Go see a movie or something." America silently hoped they would be doing something as equally relaxing as this, he really enjoyed the time they spent together that wasn't too straining.

The sun shone down playfully against his equally golden hair, and a bird chirped gaily over his head. He admired its bright wings before hugging Antonio with both hands (they threw their napkins in the wastebasket that was nearest them already) as he looked at the other quizzically.

"If you want~" Spain replied. He yawned, stretching slightly in America's grip. He really didn't care where they went, as long as they were together, and it was something that wouldn't make his back hurt later.

He gently pried America's hands from around his waist and held it in his, marvelling in how pale and creamy it was to his own, tanned and darker one.

"Alright, in a little bit then." Just a few more minutes and they would go, but for now, he contented himself with staring off in the direction of lake, where the blue water shone brightly with the rays of sun reflecting it.

For the moment, he could melt.

**A/n: Wow. What was that? Lol it was pretty short, and really random, but idk, I just XD well, please review!**


End file.
